The amount of wellness-related data available today is vast and unstructured. For example, in environments such as the Food and Drug Administration (FDA), United States Department of Agriculture (USDA), or the National Institute of Health (NIH), wellness-related data is available in an unstructured, uncorrelated and/or incomplete form. Additionally, numerous commercial applications exist that provide wellness-related data that is incomplete because of commercial proprietary concerns.
The present disclosure provides a method, a system and a computer program for retrieving source data, which includes wellness-related data, from disparate data sources and consolidating, aggregating, and processing the retrieved source data to provide a unique data set for determining user criteria.